Tears on Snow
by Zeie Honey
Summary: Yuuri looked at the teary blonde male emotionelessly, I said go away. I hate you. Yuuri said it monotonously. How will Wolfram take this? Is it a reality! YuurixWolfram R


My first story on Kyou Kara Maou! This story is specialy dedicated to my two friends; Kimiko-chan and Yuka-chan; they love yaoi.

And I'm pretty sure my dear readers do too.

Enjoy :)

-

"Where am I? Where and what is this place?" A boy with blonde hair and emerald eyes asked himself. He rubbed his eyes to make his vision clearer. The place was dark, he could barely see anything. Wolfram closed his eyes and opened it again, and he felt cold. The place became clearer to him; the place was covered with white snow, a Sakura tree that was still blooming even in the middle of a freezing winter.

Wolfram stared at the Sakura tree and blinked a few more times before rubbing his eyes again. He slowly stood up and dusted his pants. He hugged himself and decided to walk towards the Sakura tree. As he was walking closer to the tree, he saw a figure about his height. He tried to get clearer view of who it was. He certainly was clueless to where he was right there.

"Urgh, how the heck did I ended up at this freezing place!" Wolfram was trying to remember how he got to the place. He shook his head and looked at the figure which was standing at the Sakura tree. Wolfram hated to ask for help but he desperately needed to know where he was. As Wolfram got closer, and the figure became familiar to his eyes. He knew that person very well. He quickly ran towards the person.

Wolfram panted but slowly calmed himself down. He looked at the person wearing a cloak. Even with the cloak, he knew who it was. Wolfram puts his hand on the person's shoulder and turned him around. He smiled in relieve, "Yuuri.. You're okay!" He was happy to see his fiance again. He voluntarily hugged Yuuri then released the hug slowly and looked at his fiance. Wolfram found it weird since Yuuri was completely silent.

"Y-Yuuri, are you, okay?"

"..." Yuuri's bangs were covering his eyes.

Wolfram began to worry and shaked Yuuri's shoulders, "Yuuri!" He lifted Yuuri's chin and he was shocked.

"Y-Yuuri... W-Why?" Wolfram wanted to cry seeing his fiance being, stoic. Yuuri's eyes were not cheerful and confident as usual. It was empty and emotionless. His face showed no emotions, his lips didn't form the cheerful grin. Wolfram felt a pang on his chest when he saw Yuuri being like that. Wolfram could actually feel tears forming in his eyes and were about to fall.

"YUURI! What's wrong! Why aren't you talking to me! Say SOMETHING!" Wolfram kept shaking Yuuri's shoulder until he heard Yuuri whispered something.

"H-Huh!"

Yuuri looked at the teary blonde male emotionlessly, "I said go away. I hate you." Yuuri said it monotonously. Wolfram's eyes were wide in shock, "W-What did you.. What are you talking about, Yuuri?"

Yuuri removed Wolfram's hands off his shoulders and gave one emotionless stare at Wolfram and walked off. Wolfram couldn't except the fact what Yuuri just said to him. He chased after his fiance and took Yuuri by the wrist.

"Yuuri, don't talk nonsense like that. I'm your fiancee.." Wolfram said it, crying.

Yuuri turned his head to look at the person holding him, "Don't touch me with your filthy hands. I told you, I hate you." Wolfram was again, attacked with those sharp words. Wolfram still didn't let go of Yuuri's wrist.

"Yuuri, please. Tell me, exactly, what happened? What did I ever do to you? I promise, I won't call you a wimp already. Yuuri, please!" Wolfram was crying and was on his knees. Yuuri slapped away Wolfram's hand that was holding his wrist.

Wolfram was on his knees, both hands supporting his body on the snowy ground. His tears fell on the ground, drop by drop. "Why..." He whispered.

"Remember, don't ever follow me again. And, I am not your fiance. I don't want to have to do anything with you, ever again." Yuuri turned back and walked away, for real.

Wolfram's eyes were wide shock in disbelief. He looked up at Yuuri's retreating figure with his teary eyes. "Yuuri! Don't go! Please, YUURI!"

-

"YUURI!" A blonde male with emerald eyes screamed.

"AHH! Wolfram, what's wrong! What happened!" A teenage boy with black hair and jet black eyes asked. Wolfram was panting and sweating hard. He looked at his fiance.

Wolfram bent down and hugged Yuuri's waist, "Y-Yuuri... It was dream. A bad dream. Just a dream. Thank God." Yuuri looked down at Wolfram, surprised, but his gaze slowly softened.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram, held his fiancee close to him, "It's okay. I'm here." Wolfram pulled himself closer to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you won't leave me, right?" He asked, with a shaky voice.

Yuuri looked him and smiled, "We're married. Even if I were a meter away from you, you would be right beside me in a second. I don't even think I could leave you."

"Wimp!" Wolfram pouted. Yuuri laughed.

"I won't leave you." Yuuri lifted Wolfram's chin and his gaze soften. Wolfram closed his eyes and he could feel Yuuri's breath on his cheeks. He blushed 30 shades of red. Their lips met and Yuuri slid his tongue in and explored Wolfram's mouth.

The kiss was passionate and it was getting hot. Yuuri stopped and looked deep into Wolfram's emerald eyes, "I love you." The blonde blushed, "I love you too, Yuuri." They made out that night. Under the beautiful full moon, diamonds of stars decorating the dark night sky, everything was wonderful.

-

Complete.

My first oneshot on Kyou Kara Maou. R&R.

Arigato gozaimasu!

-Ai Haruka-


End file.
